


Reto de Fanfickers.

by orphan_account



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Hawkeye - Freeform, Malec, Marvel Universe, Multi, Prompt Fic, Stucky - Freeform, reto, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una serie de fanfic's de distintos fandom, personajes y parejas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Día uno: Drabble sobre tu personaje favorito.

**Author's Note:**

> Quince días, quince historias. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer :)

_**Clint Barton - Hawkeye.** _

  
  
  


Hawkeye cruzó el marco de la puerta de su departamento. Se arrastró a sí mismo hasta el sofá, en donde se dejó caer como un bulto. Cubrió sus ojos con el brazo izquierdo.

Ciego y sordo al insoportable mundo.

Había tenido un mal día.

Sintió una cálida y húmeda lengua sobre la piel amoratada de su otro brazo. Acarició el suave pelaje de la cabeza de Lucky. A través del tacto percibió la suave textura, el calor que su mascota transmitía.

\- Buen chico -murmuró, sonriendo un poco.

Gracioso. El día podía mejorar con un sencillo gesto de cariño. Humano o no.


	2. Día 2. One Shot de tu pareja favorita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día dos de este reto.

**Stucky.**

 

James Buchanan Barnes, anteriormente conocido como el Winter Soldier, podía no recordar muchas cosas de su pasado, incluso podía no recordar todo sobre Steve Rogers alias Capitán América, su mejor amigo y desde hacía poco su pareja. Pero sin titubear podía enumerar las pequeñas cosas que le fascinaban del hombre.

Steve tenía la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto en su vida. Los labios del soldado eran carnosos, suaves y tenían una ligera coloración rosada. Cuando sonreía, el gesto parecía iluminar toda su expresión, dominando por completo su rostro. Era una forma muy peculiar de sonreír, levantando ligeramente un poco más una esquina de su boca. El labio inferior sobresalía, grueso, llamativo y...Dios, jodidamente besable. Cada vez que su pareja sonreía sentía la imperiosa necesidad de besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento. Cuando sonreía por algo que él decía o hacía, bueno entonces no se contenía. Devoraba su boca con besos lentos, húmedos, apasionados.

Steve era completamente transparente. Al menos para él, era sencillo leer a su pareja. El hombre no podía ocultar lo que sentía. Todo estaba escrito en sus expresiones. La tensión de sus hombros cuando estaba preocupado. El ceño de su frente arrugado, los labios apretados con su mandíbula tensa por la furia. El andar cabizbajo cuando estaba triste. La sonrisa amplia, la risa espontánea cuando se encontraba feliz. La seriedad, la confianza y seguridad con la que se conducía durante las misiones; era un líder nato. Los ojos azules brillando con una mirada depredadora, el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, los suaves roces de las manos del Capitán en su cuerpo (siempre lograba que pareciera un accidente) eran el reflejo del deseo y siempre que estaba marcado en sus expresiones, agradecía el poder descifrar tan bien al hombre.

El singular timbre de la voz de Steve, estaba en la lista de cosas que amaba de su pareja. La voz era suave, profunda además de que contaba con un repertorio rico en diferentes tonalidades. Le gustaba la forma en como el otro solía acercarse para hablar cerca de su oído, susurrando de forma en que nadie más pudiera ser capaz de escucharlos. En la intimidad esa voz se volvía áspera, haciéndolo estremecer con cada una de las palabras. Los gemidos, las frases entrecortadas y los sonidos de placer, arrancados con reticencia de la garganta de su pareja, eran el mejor y el único afrodisíaco que necesitaba.

Su amistad. Por increíble que pareciera antes de iniciar su relación, acordaron que su amistad siempre estaría por encima de cualquier otro sentimiento. Habían sido mejores amigos desde su infancia en los barrios de Brooklyn allá por los años 30’s. A pesar del doloroso proceso de separación durante décadas, el confuso despertar en un futuro extraño, el tormentoso reencuentro y el posterior tiempo de ajuste, de recuperación. Su amistad había sobrevivido a todo. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder ese importante lazo que los unía.

Bucky disfrutaba de ese acuerdo, del sentimiento de camaradería, la complicidad, las peleas tontas, las bromas entre ellos que nadie más parecía entender, los largos silencios que nunca eran incómodos, los entrenamientos, las misiones, el apoyo incondicional. La amistad sincera de Steve lo había salvado y su profundo amor lo había hecho un mejor hombre. Suspiró profundo pasando sus dedos entre los sedosos mechones de cabello rubio, sumido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que su pareja comenzaba a despertar. Lo escuchó bostezar.

\- Buck…¿qué haces despierto? -preguntó el hombre con la voz ronca, un poco adormilado.

\- Pesadillas -respondió en voz baja. Esa simple palabra consiguió que Steve despertara por completo, se incorporó sobre la cama, clavando sus ojos azules en él. Unos segundos después notó el suave tacto de los dedos acariciando su mano humana, apretándola con suavidad en un gesto silencioso de consuelo.

Los sueños habían sido un problema desde su regreso. Había noches buenas en las que no tenía ningún sueño pero, eran pocos. Había noches malas en las que su descanso se veía acosado por los recuerdos, soñaba con su pasado, escenas fragmentadas de quien había sido él hacía muchos años atrás. Eran como piezas de un rompecabezas que podrían volverlo loco si no lograba darles un sentido. Luego estaban las noches terribles donde las pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir. Lo agotaban. Drenando todo su buen ánimo, dejándolo vacío y solo Steve podía mantenerlo a flote. Era su salvavidas.

\- ¿Qué soñaste? -preguntó su pareja en apenas un susurro, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos gruesos, marcados con músculos y cicatrices de tantos años de servicio.

\- Te oía gritar mi nombre. -Comenzó a relatar, mucho más tranquilo al sentir el calor que se desprendía del cuerpo a su lado-. Estaba cayendo, lo único que podía ver era el cielo gris por encima de mi cabeza. Caí al agua, estaba helada y no podía respirar, tampoco podía nadar. Podía ver el rastro de sangre que mi brazo cortado dejaba en el agua -murmuró, sintiendo la respiración de su pareja en la curva de su cuello. La ansiedad, la preocupación, todo lo demás desapareció-. Cuando logré salir a la superficie, miré mis manos que estaban manchadas con sangre, estaba sumergido en un mar de sangre y de cadáveres. Reconocí algunos rostros, eran...eran de las personas que yo asesiné. -Sentía un nudo en la garganta, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que había empezado a llorar.

\- Shhh…-respondió la suave voz de Steve, besando su frente mientras sus dedos limpiaban con gentileza la lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas-. Esta bien, te tengo, Buck. Estás conmigo y estás a salvo -dijo con un murmullo, besando sus párpados cerrados, una simple muestra de afecto que para él significa todo.

\- Steve, es que yo…-Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, ninguna palabra pudo salir de sus labios porque fueron cubiertos por la boca demandante de su pareja. Ahogó un sonido de sorpresa al sentir el contacto, con rapidez su cuerpo se relajó y cerró los ojos, comenzando a devolver el beso con lentitud. Las manos de Bucky se aferraron a los brazos de su pareja, hundiendo los dedos en la carne con tanta fuerza que en cualquier otra persona dejarían moretones pero, no en Steve. Él era especial. Podía cerrar los ojos, confiando ciegamente en el hombre.

\- Lo que hiciste bajo la programación, no fue tu culpa, Bucky -murmuró su pareja entre suaves besos repartidos por todo su rostro-. Ya lo hemos hablado antes. Ese no eras tú. En algún momento vas a tener que perdonarte, aceptar lo que sucedió como algo que no podías controlar, muchos menos podías detenerte -respondió con voz rasposa. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento tibio acariciando sus labios aún húmedos por los besos.

Especialmente, amaba estos momentos. Su hogar, los brazos de su pareja y unos momentos de absurda normalidad podían hacerlo muy feliz.

Una expresión divertida apareció en el rostro de Barnes quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Sus piernas torneadas rodearon la cintura masculina en un fuerte agarre mientras tomaba los anchos hombros con sus manos, hundiendo sus dedos en la piel para rodar sobre la amplia cama, cambiando de posición para quedar arriba de Steve, mirándolo intensamente-. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto, Punk? -preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

No permitió que su pareja respondiera. Sus bocas chocaron con urgencia. Los brazos de Bucky aplastaron el cuerpo del súper soldado, sin dejarlo escapar. Lo acorraló entre la mullida cama y su cuerpo. Sus labios se movían con desesperación; lamiendo, probando y mordiendo. Besándolo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Podía sentir las callosas, duras y ásperas manos aferrarse a sus hombros, acariciando su piel llena de cicatrices del pasado, recorriendo cada rincón oculto en su anatomía.

Aquél era el preámbulo para lo que sería una noche maravillosa. Al final, las pequeñas cosas que amaba de Steve no eran más que una pequeña parte de él. Del hombre que era todo su universo. 


	3. Día 3. Viñeta de Romance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tercer día de este reto.

**Malec.**

**Magnus Bane x Alec Lightwood**

**The Mortal Instruments.**

 

  
El reloj marcaba pasadas de las nueve de la noche, se desplomaron sobre el sofá como si fueran un par de bultos sin vida. Estaban exhaustos. Alec tenía el cabello revuelto, polvo blanco con aroma a bebé estaba esparcido entre los mechones de color negro. Sus, de por sí, desgastadas ropas tenían algunas manchas de vómito, el aroma combinado de la leche y bebé se había impregnado a las prendas. Aunque él no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

Sus ojos felinos admiraron con atención la atractiva cara de su novio. Tenía grandes y oscuras bolsas debajo de sus ojos azules que parecían más brillantes que nunca mientras una sonrisa permanecía en la expresión del cansado rostro. Magnus conocía la razón de esa expresión. Era una expresión de absoluta felicidad.

El brujo nunca pensó en el futuro, ni planeó su vida. Siendo inmortal, el hacer ese tipo de cosas solo podía restarle sorpresas a su larga existencia. Prefería que el destino lo sorprendiera y vaya que en esta ocasión lo había conseguido. Nunca creyó que fuera posible que el siempre alegre y despreocupado Gran Brujo de Brooklyn pudiera dejar su vida de fiestas, irresponsabilidades y diversión para convertirse en un padre a tiempo completo, para formar una familia.

Familia. La palabra aún sonaba extrañaba en sus labios. Porqué a pesar del constante llanto estridente de su hijo, las noches sin dormir, el olor a vómito y peor aún, el cambio de pañales, nunca en toda su vida había sido más feliz. Junto a él tenía a un hombre maravilloso al que amaba y que correspondía sus sentimientos además tenían a la _morita_ que había llegado a poner sus vidas de cabeza, encajando a la perfección. Era lo que les faltaba. Ya no había soledad, ni decepciones, cada día era una nueva oportunidad para volver a enamorarse de Alec y Max.

Algún día, su amado nefilim iba a morir. Los iba a dejar solos. Ese sería un duro golpe, iba a sufrir mucho, sería algo de lo que no iba a poder reponerse y cada que pensaba en esa posibilidad sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho que conseguía cortarle la respiración. Su único consuelo es que para que eso sucediera aun faltaban muchos, muchos años. Hasta entonces Magnus iba a disfrutar cada momento juntos, a exprimir cada momento feliz de cada día. Los atesoraría como sus recuerdos más preciados, aquellos de los que nunca sería capaz de deshacerse.

Miró a Alec, lo miró con detenimiento, más allá de su exquisita belleza física que a cualquiera podría deslumbrar. Veía lo feliz que era al estar con él, con ellos, lo sencillo que era para él sortear cualquier obstáculo por aquellos que amaba.  
\- Te amo -dijo de la nada. Era extraño. Esas palabras que tan difíciles habían resultado en el pasado, ahora podían salir con mucha facilidad.

\- También te amo -respondió con honestidad, dejando una sensación cálida en su pecho.

Ese momento le dio sentido a todo, enterrando su pasado, aliviando el dolor, sanando las cicatrices. Como única respuesta, lo besó, lo siguió besando por el resto de la noche y si se lo permitían lo seguiría haciendo por el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
